


Forever in Love

by SrOnii



Series: The 4B (Big Boys Bottom Better) Series [2]
Category: Britain's Got Talent
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom David, Divorce, First Time, M/M, Past Infidelities, Rimming, Slight fluff, Top Simon, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrOnii/pseuds/SrOnii
Summary: Lauren doesn't want to hold the marriage with Simon anymore. When a heartbroken Simon shows up at his door, David wants to make him feel better. Things get out of control but they wouldn't have done anything different.





	Forever in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I can see the site lacks Damon smut. I know they are mature guys but they're still hot and inspired me to write this. I hope you guys have a good time reading.

Simon was tired and it could be seen miles away just for his expression. Neither Alesha nor Amanda felt the necessity to talk to him, especially because it was his idea to go on tour through the Europe to promote BGT and after four cities this was his state of mind.

If regret could kill you, Simon would be one hundred percent dead right now but it couldn’t, so all he would do was suffer while the meeting got to an end. The girls left the room talking about the visit they would be doing to Cannon Hill Park in the next day to relax.

Simon didn’t feel cheered up for this a bit. He was think about the excuses of a cold or a headache to miss it. He could simply say that he was not feeling like it, but that would raise a lot of questions.

At night, he settled in his hotel bedroom alone lying in the bed with only his sweatpants and a T-shirt, enjoying the softness of the mattress and the silence of the room. He could feel himself drifting to sleep when a knock on the door made his eyes pop open. He hadn’t asked any service so he had no idea who it was.

He stopped close do the door and asked, “who is it?”

“It’s me, David,” the man answered from the other side of the door.

Simon opened and gave him an annoyed look. David carried his usual joyful look and held a paper bag with something smelling really good. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a black shirt. His brushed hair declared he was coming back from dinner.

“What do you want?”

“You didn’t look well today and didn’t show up for dinner, I wanted to check if everything is alright,” David responded. “I brought you a lasagna.”

“I’m alright, just too tired to do anything else than sleep. I’m not feeling hungry right now, so… you wanna come in?”

“Thank you,” David said, going inside.

The room was cozy, despite not being huge. They had the double bed, with two nightstands, a couch, a TV set, a center table over a large carpet, a minibar and in the bathroom there were a bathtub with shower which was really good for relaxing if Simon had time.

“But are you sure you’re not hungry? ‘Cause you didn’t participate on the snack we had on set today,” David inquired again.

“I’ll eat your lasagna, just to make you happy,” Simon surrendered. He knew David would insist on that subject until he gave in eventually so he saved the trouble and got the paper bag.

“I’ll get you something to drink in the fridge,” the taller man said, going to check on the said appliance. Simon went to the couch and put the bag on the center table, pushing the rim down to reveal the lasagna inside a plastic bowl capped with plastic film, clearly bought at a supermarket.

“I found Coke,” David announced, taking his shoes off to go over the carpet and then setting the can on the table before sitting beside Simon on the couch.

He watched happily as Simon tasted the food and approved with a grin.

“Now I know you’ll be okay,” he added with a larger smile.

“I was okay before that,” Simon rolled his eyes.

“Nah, I know you’re not,” David insisted, surprising Simon but the comedian had a very serious look on his face now. “You were the most excited person to go on this tour but through the last week all of sudden you’ve been really blue.”

“It’s nothing, just…”

“I know it’s something, Simon… You can fool Alesha and Amanda, but you can’t fool me,” David stated still too serious for Simon liking.

The executive put the lasagna back on the table and snorted loudly. This was also a battle that he couldn’t win, because David knew him well enough to know he wasn’t very well and would insist until he let it all out.

“Before we come to the tour, Lauren and I had a really bad argument. She found out I went to a party and someone told her I made out with a girl _which I did not_ ” he emphasized, “but she wouldn’t believe me and left the house. I sent her messages and she replied in the next day so I thought we were okay and came to the tour. However, last week she called me and said she asked the papers for divorce.”

“But…” David’s mouth fell agape. “She can’t ask for divorce for a treason that never happened.”

“I don’t know why she is so convicted about it, but as long as I’m talking to her through the phone she won’t believe me.”

David held on Simon’s shoulder and drove him a compassionate look.

“It’s almost done, friend. It will be alright. Just wait.”

“Yeah, I think this is all that I have left.”

“You should eat…”

“I don’t feel like eating at all right now.”

“I’m not leaving until you eat.”

“David…”

“Come on, you need to be all beautiful and strong so when you go back and talk to her she won’t resist your beauty and will give up the divorce immediately,” he contended.

“Stop that,” Simon chuckled. “Fine, I’ll eat but just because I want you to leave so I can sleep.”

“Aw, that hurts,” David acted as he was sad.

Simon forced himself to eat a few portions of the lasagna, very slowly, not minding to look at David for he knew he would be with that grin of joy that at that moment would only make Simon annoyed.

He ate half of the meal when he finally looked at David and surprised himself when realized the comedian was actually dozing off on the couch’s backrest. He settled the package on the table again, took a sip of the coke to change the taste in his mouth and got up slowly.

“David…” he whispered.

“Hm,” David mumbled.

Simon intended to wake him up and tell him to go to his room, so that they both could sleep but he glanced at the food in the table and thought about David’s kindness on that moment. He knew they were both tired and it would be really cruel to make his friend walk all the way to his room after that doze.

So Simon went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, saved the food on the minibar and then he came back to David, touching his shoulder slightly.

“Hey, David,” he called lowly.

“Hm,” David mumbled again trying to blink his sleepy eyelids.

“Let’s go to bed. You can sleep here for tonight.”

The comedian didn’t argue with that, he just got up and threw himself at the left side of the bed while Simon took the right. Both fell asleep quickly after that, not minding the open window with full view from the neighbor hotel.

.

Simon was a little nervous but a lot happier to be back in London. His first step after he got off the plane was to take a cab to his and Lauren’s house. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible and that would be immediately.

Once the car stopped in front of the house, he hopped out, paid the driver and took his bags, rushing inside.

Going through the door he found the house in complete silence. He walked to his and Lauren’s room and found her sitting on the bed with a magazine in hands.

“Lauren, I’m so glad you’re home,” he said.

“Wish I could tell you the same,” she deadpanned.

“Love, you need to believe me. I never had anything with another girl on that party, I swear. The fact that I forgot to tell you about it before doesn’t make me a cheater.”

“I don’t know if I believe anyone about that, but I do have some reasons to believe this,” she threw the magazine over to the other side of the bed so he could see its cover.

Simon’s eyes almost popped out of their orbits as he saw the picture stamped on it. There was a picture of him and David, sleeping in the hotel in Birmingham. David rolled during the night and his head was standing over Simon’s shoulder. He remembered that very well, the weight of David’s head woke him up and he shook so they could separate but apparently it wasn’t fast enough.

“Lauren, listen…”

“No, Simon, you listen,” she said, “I don’t know why am I surprised that this happened. David has been giving me so many clues all over the years and I just couldn’t believe it at first. It was never a joke.”

“Of course it was!” Simon objected, “Lauren, this picture was taken out of context.”

“Oh, really?”

“David took dinner to my room that night because I was really tired and so was he. He dozed off on my couch and I invited him to sleep on the bed because it was unfair to make him walk to his room.”

“You seem to have a lot of concern for him, as I can see. You cuddled him after the invitation, right?”

Simon gasped, “no! Of course not. He just rolled during his sleep. I even shook him off, probably a few minutes after this picture.”

Lauren sighed, “I can’t do this anymore, Simon. Living with this insecurity…”

“You don’t have to, just trust me, please.”

“I can’t, Simon, it’s just not fair that we’ll be lying to each other like this. You know you haven’t been fully loyal and neither have I.”

“We went through these conversations before, Lau—”

“We did and our mistake was not to realize the end back then like we need to do now, while we still have some affection and respect for each other.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“The gossip about the girl you made out or your cuddling with David might not be true but someday they will be, I know it, and this day I won’t have any respect left for you.”

“What makes you so sure about—”

“Let’s just cut the conversation here, I don’t want to talk and I’m taking a few days off,” she declared.

“No,” Simon alleged so fast he hushed her with fright, “I’ve already packed but I need to know, is this what you really want? You give me the answer and I promise I’m not coming back.”

Lauren lowered her gaze for a moment sighing heavily. Simon was dead scared inside she would say _yes_ but he had to put this pressure up. Even though she was angry at that moment she wouldn’t be enough to just kick him out forever.

Lauren lifted her face again and said precisely, “This is what I want, Simon.”

.

“I see you guys tomorrow at the recording. Is going to be a long day,” David said to his computer screen where Amanda’s and Alesha’s faces were smiling and agreeing at him through their Skype conference.

“Wish Simon had picked up, we needed his opinion here,” Amanda rued looking at the letters sent with the audition tapes.

“He’s going through a lot,” David muttered trying not to sound so obvious about the real thing.

“Hope he gets better whatever that is,” said Alesha, “for now, I need to go guys, have a good night. Bye.”

“You too. Bye Alesha, bye David,” Amanda dismissed herself before hanging up and so did Alesha and the computer screen was back to the contact list.

David closed it and got up, ready to go have some sleep but was surprised by his doorbell. He walked to it curious and was shocked to see through the glass door that Simon was outside or at least it looked like him.

Opening the door, he confirmed his suspicions and smiled at his friends but Simon did not smile back and his eyes were not readable through his dark sunglass even though it was almost 10 p.m.

“Can I sleep over, please,” he asked. His voice sounded angry but carried a little self-control making his friend wonder what was the problem.

“Of course you can, what happened?” David opened space for him to walk in and Simon did so slowly, not answering the question too soon. He just left his bags on the entrance and rested his back against the wall, taking his shades off.

“Lauren happened,” he deadpanned.

“You talked to her? It didn’t go well?”

Simon scoffed, “what does it look like, David?”

“I’m sorry…” the comedian lamented, “Let me take your bags upstairs.”

“There’s no need, I’ll do it,” Simon interrupted, getting hold of his bags and guiding himself to the stairs. He knew David’s house very well to need help and the writer knew it so he just followed right after with concern marking his face.

Simon entered the guest room and left his luggage on the corner behind the door and then he just stood there, under David’s gaze, unable to move a single muscle.

“Sie, can you tell me what she said?”

“Better than that, I can show you,” Simon reached for his pants’ back pocket and pulled out a rolled magazine which he uncoiled to show the cover to David, who’s eyes went wide instantly. “She thought we had an affair on this day.”

“But we just slept.”

“Try to convince her on that one.”

“She kicked you off because a cheap magazine showed a picture of us laying on the same bed? This is ridiculous!” David outraged, “Sie, you need to come back and—”

“I’m not coming back, David. Not for her…” Simon moved to sit on the bed rubbing his face with his hands. “I promised her this.”

“Why in the world would you promise that?”

“She said that was what she wanted,” he stated looking at David, “I’m sorry to show up here without a warning. My first reaction when I got into that cab was to blame you and I was coming to argue but then…”

“Sie, you know I would never mean any harm to you,” David sat beside him, “If I had known about that picture…”

“It’s done, Dave. Just let it go. Thanks for letting me stay here.”

“For as long as you need,” the other added, “Take that as an apology for the whole mess.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“But maybe that makes you feel better a bit?” David jested.

Simon shrugged and laid on the bed with his legs hanging from the edge and David followed him. While the executive rested his arms over his head, the writer put his over his belly and they stared at the roof like there was some kind of special act going on up there.

“Sie,” David called softly.

“Yes?”

“You said you were coming to kick my ass… what changed your mind?” David looked at him with that stupidly innocent gaze. He could be the biggest jerk in the world in a moment and then turn into this kind and soft-hearted angel in the next second. Simon hated it and hated even more that it could take away any answer from him.

“You,” he stated, simply, “when you opened the door smiling at me my heart molt. I just couldn’t charge the whole thing at you. I saw that you didn’t know the mess that happened and it would be unfair to blame you,” when saying the end, Simon looked at David and saw that grin of joy form on his lips.

“You know what, Sie? That night, nothing happened but if it was to happen I would be glad to do it with you,” he affirmed and winked with a large smile, while Simon laughed and looked back up.

“I think I wouldn’t mind doing it to you as well,” he reported humorously.

David laughed as well and they stood like this for a while.

Despite those being jokes, they couldn’t deny it messed with something inside.

Simon knew for ages that David liked men as well as he liked women and never questioned his own sexuality because he knew that his whole life had been dedicated to girls. Yet the next time he and David crossed gazes, his smile was uncontrollable.

“What?” the writer asked, smiling as well.

“Nothing, what about you?” Simon lied.

“I know there is something going on,” David got up on his elbow and approached Simon’s face with his own, “what is it that you’re trying to hide?”

“Not much, just…” Simon looked at David’s lips for a second. Were they always that pink or was he just too fascinated to realize the reality? “I’d really do it with you,” he admitted.

David didn’t really say anything. His face dropped a little more and his lips met Simon’s in perfect synch. Simon led an arm over David’s shoulder to embrace his nape and pull him closer, while David embraced Simon’s torso and threw a leg over his pelvis.

They separated for a while and David moved his leg a tad just to check on Simon’s growing, feeling the growing bulge under his thigh.

“Looks like you’d really do it,” he said.

“Now we have the whole answer,” Simon chuckled.

“Come on.”

David got up and pulled Simon by the hand guiding him to his own personal room where the bed was bigger. The writer laid on the bed and waited for Simon to join him, but the man was hesitant standing there just looking at him.

“You okay?” David inquired.

“I don’t know if this is right, Dave. You know that this is not the beginning of something, right?” Simon questioned with wariness in his eyes. “I don’t want you to get hurt if I’m not willing to do it again.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sie. We’re just friends having fun for now. Whatever happens in the future we can deal with it, can’t we?”

“I think so,” Simon shrugged.

David shrugged as well and Simon headed to the bed beside him, both engaging on a very passionate kiss this time. More than a simple touch of lips, David decided to use tongue and Simon couldn’t complain about it. It felt really good.

Their hands worked as fast as possible. They broke the kiss when needed to take off their shirts, both standing on their lower clothes only.

David touched every inch of Simon’s body, from his chest to his abdomen and down to his groin, grabbing the bulged covered by the trouser and feeling the extension of it and smiling when Simon grunted at the feeling.

“You have some perv hands, don’t you?”

“They do nothing you don’t like.”

“And how do you know what I like?”

“It is not as hard as you think…” David kissed Simon’s jaw and trailed down to his neck with a long lick. The executive tilted his head up so he had better access to the sensitive skin covered by the thick short beard.

David sucked softly and slowly on that skin, enjoying Simon’s reaction when he pulled it with his teeth. Simon’s hands were on his arm and waist and they would press hardly on the skin when David found the right spots to stimulate.

They kissed again and David moved them in the bed so they would go back to the previous position with his leg over Simon’s groin. This time, Simon took the attitude to go for the writer’s neck not so gently as he did, using teeth to graze at the smooth skin.

And he also made a good use of his hands caressing David’s skin with tenderness. Unlike his, the writer’s body was hairless and so soft he felt the urge to grab it between his fingers and squeeze so tight it made David squirm and moan.

“Sorry, got carried away,” he said.

“I wasn’t complaining,” David chuckled, “but I have other places you can squeeze,” his grin was so nasty it surprised Simon.

“So you enjoy having your ass played?”

“So much more than played,” the writer affirmed, chuckling again while Simon laughed and went on for another kiss.

“You know I am a total stranger to man on man action,” Simon admitted.

“Fear not!” David theatrically raised on finger, “I’ll give you the lead.”

“OK, I’m all yours.”

“You shouldn’t have said that,” David gave him a devilish grin before going back for a kiss.

Simon sucked on his tongue with desire and the writer had no interest on taking that away from him. Instead, he unbuttoned Simon’s trousers and started sliding them off. He realized the executive was trying to do the same to him, so he stopped the kiss and stood up, pulling his sweatpants down and Simon’s trousers off his legs, underpants were next.

It was really weird being exposed that way, for Simon. His fully naked body under David’s mercy, both their cocks pulsing with excitement.

“You know, I can see why they made up the socks rumor*¹,” David joked.

“I’ve seen your ass before. I can tell the swimming really paid off*²,” Simon hit back.

David laughed and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips on the bed lowering his torso for a very intense kiss. He moved his hips slowly creating a sort of rough friction that implied a lot of pleasure to both of them.

The writer went down to Simon’s neck and then to his chest, smelling the manly perfume Simon used and scraping his face on the hair of his chest. He soon started playing with one nipple and Simon squirmed because it tickled a little and felt good at the same time. Once the weird feeling was gone, he enjoyed it very much.

David would playfully flick his tongue over the bud and then carefully graze it with his teeth ripping groans and moans out of Simon’s mouth.

His next step was to go down the other’s belly with a series of little pecks over the hairy abs until he reached for the most expected area. He took hold of Simon’s cock and gave it a hard sniffle to absorb the masculine scent of it. Not so strong which meant Simon was (fortunately) a clean fella.

The whole time Simon fidgeted, trying to control himself and his wish of more touch on the shaft. David gave it to him soon enough, giving a sloppy kiss on the head and then sucking on the prominent part slowly with his lips. The executive’s hips rocked slightly in the search for more contact of that sleek hot mouth of his.

It was a little hard for David to put the whole shaft in his mouth, yet he tried his best pushing till his gag reflexed complained about the fullness he was willing to swallow. Simon was a moaning mess while the writer bobbed his head up and down making him dizzy with the overwhelming pleasure.

“You okay, Sie?” David asked, holding his cock and stroking in a torturous slow pace.

“More than okay, keep going,” Simon demanded.

David obliged, taking the head on his mouth again and making slow circles around the crown with his tongue, proceeding by going down to its half sucking with moderate strength. That almost made Simon jump out his skin.

David took joy in causing such a reaction and kept going almost all the way down, which was his limit and coming back up till just the tip was engulfed in the warmth of his mouth.

Simon was already gripping into the sheets when he decided to stop.

“I want some fun too,” he said, letting go of the erection he held and climbing up the bed to kiss Simon.

“I’ve never done it, so no complaints please,” Simon stated, a little bit ashamed of the situation. David did a really good job to him and he was not sure if he could do the same.

“You can try a different part of my body,” David suggested, lying prone and wiggling his butt with a nasty grin marking his face. “You’ve played with an ass before, I know that.”

“Not with my mouth,” Simon cleared.

“First time for everything, then,” David shrugged, “Go on. Slap me, bite me, lick me, do whatever you want.”

Simon shrugged the thinking away and positioned himself behind David. It was quite a vision of his white and hairless ass. Some could say that Simon rejected the opportunities to look at it before and, well, he did, at least live but he did take quite a good peek on the internet videos.

David wiggled once more, inviting Simon to do the first contact and the executive went for it, touching the flesh with his fingertips and then with the pads and finally filling his palm on David’s butt cheeks. He squeezed them hard, until it bubbled between his fingers.

David hummed in delight while Simon took his time relishing in the view and the tact. His head lowered and his first instinct was to place a peck on top of each cheek. David’s wiggle signed he wanted more, so Simon placed an open-mouth kiss on the left one, thus his tongue savored the saltiness of the writer’s skin. When it ran dry from spreading his saliva on David’s buttocks, Simon felt the urge to bite them.

He remembered very well when David told him to do whatever he wanted no he clenched his teeth around the meat, making the writer squirm and moan with pleasurable sting.

Simon looked back, appreciating the red imprint he left with his teeth. He did the same to the other cheek making David groan loudly at the sensation. The next thing Simon did was to lick the marks and kiss them with tenderness to ease the pain away and that was something David loved as much as feeling that delightful sting.

Finally, the executive decided to go for David’s cleft. He spread the buttocks apart to take a look at the pink twitching hole.

“Go for it, Sie. Make me feel good,” the writer requested.

Simon opened his mouth and delved in for an experimental slurp. David hissed and his body jerked unconsciously. Simon enjoyed the reaction and did it again, using the tongue now to surpass the lap right above the muscle and David had to hug a pillow to help control the loudness of his moans.

Simon only knew he was doing it right because of his friend’s approval sounds and kept twisting and poking and sliding his tongue all over the pink entrance, which was twitching nervously. David had the pillow under his chest biting on one of its tips as Simon explored his hole with such a hunger he never thought his friend would have for a man before.

The hot wet tongue forced its way through his ring of muscle, trying to get access inside but the tightness prevented it to pass. It didn’t stop Simon to dig deeper with the said muscle around David’s hole to make it go as far as it could go inside David.

“This way you’re gonna make me— Ah!” David screamed “You’re gonna make me come just for that.”

“I imagine that’s not what you want, is it?” Simon asked, placing one final kiss on David’s right buttock before letting him turn.

“Not at all, I want to feel something else,” he answered, getting up. He moved to the closet and searched for a little red box. He brought it to put it on the nightstand and finally opened it, revealing a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. “Do you want to use a condom?” he asked.

“Are you sick?”

“No, I figured you would want to be safe.”

“I’ll use if you want me to.”

“Well, I have a few doubts. It’s a different sensation, better without the condom. I haven’t prepared myself for this, if you know what I mean.”

“I’ve had anal before, David. I have no taboos about it.”

“If you’re sure…” the writer shrugged and dropped some lube on his fingers, driving them down to use on himself. Simon took hold of the bottle and poured some on his hand to work on his cock.

“How do you want it?” he asked.

“I want to see your face when you feel my ass,” David said, with a devilish grin. He was working more lube and fingers inside of himself, using two of them to make a shuttle.

He bit his lips while looking at Simon who was stroking himself while watching the scene. That’s so damn hot.

“I’m ready,” David stated, pushing the pillow under his hips to make an elevation. Simon got between his legs, trying to get comfortable.

He positioned his dick’s head on his friend’s entrance and applied little pressure to test its looseness. It was definitely too tight to do it fast. The had was going inside and Simon watched it cautiously as it faded, swallowed by David’s hotness.

Both men moaned when it finally popped past the initial ring of muscles. Simon kept pushing slow, fighting the urge to go all the way in and fuck David out of his sanity. David himself was having trouble trying not to impale himself on that fabulous cock. He didn’t want to hurt himself, he wanted to enjoy that as much as possible.

Finally, Simon pubic hair met David’s skin and the latter’s ass was glued to the prior’s thighs.

“Give me a sec,” David pleaded.

He was so full and as much as it felt good, the initial sting hadn’t dissipated yet. Simon took his time to enjoy the clenching around him. All so tight and warm.

David was the first to start rocking slightly, moving his legs and letting Simon’s manhood brush his deepest insides with the tip. The moment he stilled himself, Simon understood he should move and so he did.

David’s cock was leaking with pre-cum and every single time Simon went inside, one more droplet puddled over his belly.

He pulled himself almost all the way out and went back in slowly, doing this movement for three more times before opting for a little shorter and faster thrusts. David reached his hands out, inviting Simon for a kiss and he complied leaning down until their lips met and he moved his hips with more passion.

It was a whole different thing to have sex with a man, but it felt more intense because this man was David. Simon could feel their connection working the whole thing on the right way. They had care for each other, they had trust in each other and most importantly they felt desire for each other. This aggregate made the sex even better.

“Yes, Sie,” David moaned in his lips, “Fuck my ass like I’ve been wanting you too for so long.”

“You have, huh?” Simon whispered, kissing David’s cheek, pushing deeper with his thrusts while trying to bite David’s ear.

“All those times I showed it to you, did you have any doubt?” David’s hands went to Simon lower back demanding him to fixate inside and they kissed one more time fiercely. “There’s where you’re supposed to be, deep inside me.”

“I can feel you’re not lying,” Simon replied, kissing him again and starting new movements. David moaned loudly as his sweet spot was finally touched and the position favored the act, as Simon repeatedly did it.

“Wait a moment!” he demanded, pushing Simon’s chest and disconnecting their bodies while kneeling on the bed. “Lay down, Sie. Let me ride you.”

Simon obliged immediately, laying down with his cock on display for David’s better use. The writer straddled his hips and took hold of his cock, lining up with his hole.

“Ah, yes,” he moaned unashamed as his ass was sent down to sit on Simon’s groin. “You’re so big, Sie. Never had a cock this good before.”

“You’re so tight as well, I’m on cloud nine. I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” the executive informed, holding David’s thighs strongly.

“Neither will I. Better take my ride while I can, right?” David said as he used his hands to pull his ass cheeks spread, so Simon’s cock could go even deeper and unbent his legs, having the feeling of Simon moving out and then bent them again to feel the marvelous entrance.

He accelerated his pelvis, leaning forward and clenching his fists on the sheets and watching Simon clench his jaw with the pleasure, moaning regularly. His cock was free, brushing on Simon’s belly and dripping pre-cum over the hair and skin. He wanted to stroke himself, but didn’t want it to be over until Simon was done.

Unfortunately—or not—he wasn’t really able to control himself. The massage on his prostate with the punctuated thrusts of Simon and the friction on his whole were too much for him to bear. As he felt his orgasm building up, David drove himself on Simon’s cock with more force and the executive grabbed onto his thighs to balance himself for the vigorous pounds of the round ass on his lap.

David finally sat himself down all the way, unable to move as he cock shot spurt after spurt. Simon’s fingers dug into his thighs as he too came. Both men moaning and grunting with no restriction, totally on pleasure’s mercy.

They kept the position, Simon buried deep inside David, David holding himself sat there. On the moment he finally had the capacity to move, both of them groaned when the separation happened. Simon’s ejaculation was leaking and running down his leg when he stood up, letting out a harsh outtake of broth.

“That was awesome,” Simon stated.

“Yes, it was,” David said, lying back on the bed beside him and giving him another kiss. “I can’t believe it really happened.”

Simon smiled at him and took a moment to process what just happened. His marriage was broken because of an accusation of sleeping with David. He goes over the news actually having sex with David and his mind was totally blown about how good it felt and how right it was to him.

“Do you want to take a shower?” David suggested.

“Of course,” Simon accepted, both getting up and heading to the shower.

They washed their bodies for each other without any request or embarrassment, like it was something that happened all the time. It felt natural even though it was the first time.

“I need to go back to the guest room,” Simon said.

“Not really,” David stated, “I slept in your room once, now is your turn,” he grinned. “You don’t even have to wear pajamas, makes it easier when we wake up, to… you know.”

Simon was a little surprised at David’s intention to do it again, yet he didn’t dislike it.

They slept together that night and when David rolled in his sleep, placing his head on Simon’s chest, this time he was not jerked away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *¹ There was a rumor that Simon would use socks on this underpants to make his bulge look bigger.  
> *² During magician Mandy Munden act for the semifinals, she will ask David to stand back-to-back with her and comment “The swimming is really paying off” when his bum touches her back as she is shorter.


End file.
